


It's Complicated

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Jayne's Dom is very challenging at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

Hard muscles bulged against the leather bands locked around Jayne's biceps and thighs; each band attached to a strong chain that kept the limbs spread wide and immobile.

Simon had Jayne folded over, ass in the air, limbs all fastened to the headboard of their bed. The big man was cursing and begging at the same time as Simon dropped hot candle wax over his bare skin, then carefully buried the end of long, burning red candle in his ass. The wax dripped down the sides, causing Jayne to howl, but his cock was hard as a rock, Simon noticed, reaching between his lover's legs and stroking him, and he wasn't using his safeword.

It was an odd dynamic they had these days, he thought as he fisted his own erection. Once he'd called a scene, he was in charge, and Jayne would do anything - anything - he was told to do. But outside the bedroom, during their 'real lives' Jayne treated him like some delicate little flower that needed to be protected and coddled. It was insulting on one hand, endearing on the other.

His hand came down hard on Jayne's wax-covered backside, causing Jayne to tighten around the candle, shaking it enough to make a rush of wax dribble down and coat the puckered skin of his entrance.

When this little scene was over, he knew Jayne would be on edge, would practically throw Simon on the bed as soon as he called an end to their little game and fuck him ten ways to Sunday. And he would likely learn a few more new curse words while they were at it. Without a doubt, he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, which is exactly why he often ended their sessions without letting Jayne come.

Of course, they would both get the third degree from the rest of the crew. Mal would want to know why Simon was walking funny and why Jayne acted like his ass was on fire; Book would simply shake his head and try to hide his smile behind his bible, Wash and Zoe would discreetly ask questions about the best kind of candles to buy and where to buy them, and Kaylee...well, Kaylee would ask again, for the hundredth time, if she could watch.

So many questions, so many complications to deal with after the fact, when all he wanted to do was whip Jayne into a bit of a frenzy and watch him work it off.

Being Jayne's Dom was very challenging at times, the doctor thought, idly working in a finger beside the candle, causing Jayne to curse even more loudly. But oh, God, so very worth it.


End file.
